


窥

by LaNoscea_Jellyfish



Series: mob光 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 偷窥, 公式光, 无插入行为
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNoscea_Jellyfish/pseuds/LaNoscea_Jellyfish
Summary: 好孩子小心眼睛……





	窥

还以为能帅气地下踢打断、好好展现老练冒险者对付巨蟾蜍弹舌攻击的流利身手，但、但是老手也偶尔会有失误的时候嘛……  
光想起了刚才在新人们出糗的模样，习惯性不好意思地抬起手打算挠挠脸，结果摸到了一手的滑腻腥臭，只得继续扒掉沾满粘液的装备。  
从毛绒绒的发顶浇下去的蟾蜍唾液让光没有办法继续，只能无奈地跑到最近的小酒馆，吩咐学员们稍等一会，自己借个房间冲澡，换套装备好继续教学任务。  
终于摆脱了又臭又黏的布料和盔甲，光舀起店家准备好的温水，用随身携带的皂料搓起泡泡，开始认真搓洗紧贴皮肤和毛发的顽固液体——完全没听见门外传出的奇怪声音。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

可能是我一直以来的虔诚祷告感动了十二神，让今天在酒馆混日子的我遇见了那位大人。不同于平时在各种大型庆祝会中谦虚微笑的模样，今天他表现出了我从未见过的狼狈。更出乎意料的是，他满身都是不可名状的胶状液体，脸上是局促又困扰的讪笑，我几乎一瞬间就硬了。这、这一定是上天的眷顾！还没等我从兴奋中反应过来，身体已经先一步行动。注意到他带着伙伴，我下意识就装作去上厕所，尾随他到酒馆深处的偏僻房间。当然我没有胆量跟得太近，只能眼睁睁地看着那破木门嘎吱发出惨叫。  
很明显，那个我一直仰慕的艾欧泽亚的英雄，要在这关不紧门的房间里洗澡了。想到这里，我忍不住吞了口唾沫，不管今天的好事是不是用一生余下的所有运气换来的，我都要好好珍惜享受了。  
房间里果然传来了舀水冲洗的声音，我悄悄靠近木门，为了一睹朝思暮想的男人的身体，即使会被他一斧子劈成两半也无所谓。我的十二神啊……门缝几乎可以完整地看见他光裸的背面，从让人心生怜爱的、湿掉的棕色毛发，到闪着水光、紧实挺翘的臀部，健美有力的四肢，啊……甚至还有隐藏在两腿间的小英雄大人……！虽然没能看见正面有些遗憾，但热血依然立刻冲到头脑和下腹。我几乎激动得晕倒，但我早已翘起的小兄弟提醒我在这种时候更不能倒下。顾不得走廊里是否会有人出入，我就在离他最近的地方，把手伸进裤子里。  
他搓着皂泡，从头发开始清洗，然后是脸颊、耳朵、脖颈，乃至腋下……我想象着是自己的手抚摸着这些我梦中时常亲吻的地方，他忍不住发出呜咽躲避着我的手指，红着脸不敢将迷人的蓝色眼睛看向我，欲拒还迎般轻轻推开我——“……哈、唔。”脑海里的场景太动人，我不小心太用力，嘴巴泄露出了一声喘息，吓得我全身僵硬。我一边责怪着自己的不小心一边紧张地朝里看，然而门缝里的他似乎没有听到，这不免让我变得更加大胆，将裤子里的东西全部掏出，加大动作套弄起来。  
……看啊，那两块被用力搓洗而随之变形的胸肉，简直想让人狠狠啃咬，牙齿嵌进因为紧张而稍稍用力变硬的肌肉里，就算咬出血来也丝毫不会影响美感；在胸肌和臀部的衬托下显得有些纤细的腰部，很适合双手把住两侧冲撞，或者是从后面双手抱住他的腰，用舌头和牙齿照顾两个淫荡的腰窝，听一听他变了调的甜美嗓音。我动情地耸动腰部，可这时他突然弯下腰，臀部因为动作变了形状，甚至向两边微微分开——简直就是邀请我狠狠地插进去……！

——十二神，原谅我的莽撞吧，有谁能够抵挡得住如此盛情呢？我不过是无心地用膝盖撞了门板一下，并没有闯进去的意思。  
我很确定外面的光线十分昏暗，他绝对看不见我，所以我像双脚被钉在门口一样，继续安慰有点被吓萎的下体，等着他回头。  
不出所料，光被吓了一跳，立起身子回头望了望门口，大喊一句：“里面有人！”但无人回应。他这一眼看得我的下体涨大了一圈，湿漉漉的海蓝好像有些委屈，我知道是他正在向我求饶，求我温柔点……可我知道他喜欢稍微粗鲁一点的做法。他又弯下了腰，继续清洗着下半身，臀部随着他的动作色情地蠕动着，总觉得他的菊穴似乎也在我的手中紧缩，温暖地包裹着我，热情地要我全部都射进去。  
“好，我马上就射给你。”我沙哑的话语应该好好地传进他的耳朵里了吧。最后的冲撞我不管不顾地撞着门板，正如他被我抵在嘎吱作响的破旧木门上操着，咬着嘴唇不敢发出让我更加凶猛的哭叫。他越是生气地喊叫着“别敲了里面有人！别开门！”，我就越是兴奋。最后我射在了他的菊穴外面，把粘在手上的白浊也抹在了他汗湿发亮的臀肉上，趁他从高潮中回过神来之前赶紧走开了。  
我永远也不会忘记这一天！感谢十二神。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

到底是哪里来的没眼力见的家伙在别人洗澡的时候一直敲门啊？还说了句很奇怪的话，搞什么啊？！光生气地舀起水一下冲掉身上的泡沫，抓起擦身的毛巾裹住身子然后猛地拉开门，却发现门外一个人也没有。光把头探出去左看右看，走廊里空无一人。光撇了撇嘴，不满地擦干全身，穿上另一套装备。整顿完毕，光走出去回头把门关上，却摸到了依然温热的粘稠液体。他心想应该是刚才进来的时候身上的唾液弄脏了别人的门，打算取水把门口弄干净，却闻到了和蟾蜍唾液不一样的腥味。  
走到光源下一看，那根本不是蟾蜍唾液，而是男人的白浊精液。


End file.
